The instant invention relates to a process for the transportation of cans between machines or devices treating or processing fiber slivers. At least one of these machines or devices is assigned a can receiving point and a can delivery point, with a can conveying device capable of travelling on a set route between the machines or devices treating or processing fiber slivers, as well as to a device to carry out such process.
In automatic can transportation the problem consists in conveying the cans from a machine or device treating or processing fiber slivers to another such machine or device. A method is known (from a draw frame) by which can conveying devices are positioned at the draw frame on which the cans are pushed out of the filling position (See German Patent Publication No. DE-PS 1,265,014). The can conveying devices (carriages) are then pushed on, each time by one can fraction so that it is able to push out the next cans. This has the disadvantage that the can conveying device must generally alter its position, when it delivers empty cans, before being able to accept the full cans. This is not only clumsy, with respect to the required drive and guidance devices for the carriages, but also requires too much space. Another problem occurring in automatic the transportation between two or more machines or devices treating or processing fiber slivers consists in the fact that these machines or devices can be different in nature, so that the can requirement or the output of cans is also different.